


More Than Just Admiration

by EverydayGeek



Series: Smitten [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Crushes, F/F, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-28 22:36:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8465581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverydayGeek/pseuds/EverydayGeek
Summary: It was amazing how Lena Luthor could command the attention of everyone in a room just by entering it. She was graceful, beautiful, intelligent, and everything Kara wished she could be. She was just so unapologetically Lena, and Kara found that she quite liked that about her.





	1. Chapter 1

She watched her from afar with a look of intense concentration on her face. It was amazing how Lena Luthor could command the attention of everyone in a room just by entering it. She was graceful, beautiful, intelligent, and everything Kara wished she could be. Lena wasn't afraid to speak her mind or stray from what others considered the norm. Lena stood up for those who couldn't stand up for themselves, and did whatever she wanted, despite what others might think of her. She was just so unapologetically _Lena_ , and Kara found that she quite liked that about her. Her personality, her determination, her strength, her conviction, her face, her bod-

Yeah, Kara was going to stop that train of thought right there.

Kara took a sip of her club soda and averted her gaze from the stunning brunette. Instead, she focused on listening to the footsteps currently approaching her.

"Hey, sorry I'm late. The traffic was terrible," said Alex, who dropped down in the seat opposite Kara at their usual table at Newnan's.

Kara barely acknowledged her arrival, however; her attention, despite her best efforts to keep it away from the other woman, kept straying back to Lena. Kara's eyes were attracted to the other woman, like a magnet to metal. There was just something so alluring about the other woman. The pale skin, the dark hair, the light eyes, and the red lipstick; she was something straight out of a comic book. She was every superhero's dream girl, and Kara was beginning to think that maybe Lena was hers.

"If you stare any harder, you might just melt her with your laser vision," joked Alex, snapping Kara out of her Lena-induced haze. Kara flushed. "Just ask her out already."

"She's a Luthor," Kara muttered.

"And you're a Danvers," Alex shrugged. "I don't see what that has to do with anything."

"Her family hates my kind, Alex. Hell, she made a device to _locate_ my kind. What if we date and she finds out the truth?"

Alex mulled over that as a waiter approached their table. Alex ordered a glass of wine and looked back to Kara as the waiter left to get her drink. "I think you should give it a shot. If you two start dating and things get serious, then you should worry about telling her. But, right now, all we're talking about is a first date. You don't have to tell her anything you aren't comfortable with on a first date."

Kara sighed, "But what if-"

"Stop overthinking it and just ask her out."

"For someone who hasn't asked Maggie out on a date, you're sure acting wise."

"Don't let my mistake be your mistake," Alex offered, shrugging off Kara's dig at her inability to ask Detective Sawyer out.

"How about I ask Lena out when you ask Maggie out?" Kara leveraged.

Alex narrowed her eyes at that and huffed. "That's not how it works, Kara."

"Why not? You've been pining for Maggie longer than I've been pining for Lena. I just realized my crush a few weeks ago, while you've been watching Maggie date other women for months. She likes you, but doesn't think you like her, because you refuse to make a move!"

Alex, who was fed up by now, glared at Kara. "Exactly why you should ask Lena out! I don't want you to have to go through the same thing."

Kara softened at that and shrank in her seat. The waiter chose that moment to come back, placing Alex's glass of wine before her and taking their food orders. Kara was just about to respond when the waiter reappeared, this time placing a glass of wine in front of Kara. Kara looked up at the waiter in confusion.

"Courtesy of the woman at the bar," he said, pointing to none other than Lena Luthor.

Kara blushed and Alex chuckled. "Well, at least someone is making a first move," Alex muttered under her breath, a small smile on her face. "I'm going to use the restroom. Go over there and make your move, Kara."

"But-"

"Go!" Alex aggressively whispered, rising from her seat and making her way toward the nearest bathroom.

Kara sat there, unsure of what to do. Should she approach Lena and just…ask her out? Or go over there and say hello? What was the protocol for this sort of thing?

Luckily, the decision was made for her.

"Mind if I join you?" Lena asked.

Kara looked up at the elegant woman and nodded, her mouth suddenly feeling like it was full of peanut butter. She couldn't will it open if she tried.

"I hope you're a fan of red wine, if not, I can order you something else?"

"No, red wine is fine. Thank you," Kara replied. "How have you been?"

"Well, it's been two weeks since I've last seen my favorite reporter. I was beginning to think you forgot about me," Lena drawled with a pout.

How did she manage to make a pout look so sexy? Kara shook her head at herself. _Focus_.

"I could never forget about you, I just haven't been working on any L Corp related stories, as of late."

"So you need to be writing about me to say hi? I must say, Kara, that hurts," Lena joked.

Kara blushed even harder.

"No, no it's nothing l-like that, I-I, you know, I-"

Lena cut her off with a bark of laughter. It was melodic. Kara wanted to hear it again. She found herself flushing at the thought. "I was joking. I know work keeps you busy, I just miss seeing you in my office. You bring light to an otherwise dreary atmosphere."

"I do?"

"You do," Lena agreed, a fond smile pulling at her lips. "Look, I was wondering… do you maybe want to attend a gala with me this Saturday? My corporation is holding it and I know most of CatCo's employees will be fighting for invitations to get their latest scoop. Why don't you be my plus-one?"

Kara gulped. "As your date?"

"Yes, as my date," Lena chuckled. "What do you say, Kara?"

"Yes, I'd love to," Kara breathed out, stunned by the turn of events.

"Great! I'll give you a call later this week with the details," Lena told her, raising up from Alex's chair and nodding to something behind Kara. "I think your sister wants her seat back. She's been watching us for the last five minutes."

The amusement in her voice caused Kara to flush again. She must've looked like a ghost with how pale she was sure she looked.

"See you around."

And then Lena was gone. Alex came back to the table and dropped down to her seat with an expectant look on her face.

"So?"

"I've got a date."

Alex smiled and gave Kara a congratulatory punch in the shoulder. "Way to go, slugger. You got the girl!"

Kara smiled. She did get the girl, if only for a night. Now all she had to do was make sure her sister got her girl, as well. But, first things first - she needed a dress for her date.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to many requests, here is the date. Hope you all enjoy.

Kara was a nervous wreck. She had on a tight, light blue dress that hugged her every curve and made her cleavage look two sizes bigger than it actually was. Don't get her wrong, the dress she was wearing was elegant and left just enough to the imagination, but Kara wasn't used to her body being _seen_. Alex had picked out her outfit, done her makeup, and then snapped a quick picture of her to send to Lucy, who'd replied almost instantly with an ever so charming, "I'd bed her." So, suffice to say, Kara looked good. Better than good, according to Lucy, Alex, and Winn. According to them, she looked amazing. Hopefully Lena agreed with their assessment.

Walking into the L Corp showroom - where the gala was being held - Kara adjusted her glasses and tightened her grasp on the white clutch bag in her hand. Her hands had been fidgeting since she exited Winn's car, and the only thing keeping her shaky hands out of immediate view was the clutch bag she'd held so tightly to. Looking around the showroom, she spotted several of National City's elite crowd; the mayor, the county commissioner, the chief of police, and even her old friend, Roulette. The gala was practically a haven for rich snobs, and Kara had never felt so out of place than she did in that very moment. This wasn't a scene she belonged in. Before she could turn back and exit the building, a hand lightly grabbed her wrist.

Kara looked at the owner of the hand and felt herself flushing as piercing blue eyes studied her.

"Going somewhere?"

Kara forced a smile and shook her head. "No, I was just looking for you."

Lena gave her a knowing smile. "Bullshit."

Kara sighed. "Okay, so maybe my nerves were starting to get the better of me."

Lena smiled warmly at the confession and allowed her hand to slide from Kara's wrist, down to her hand. Kara's breath hitched as Lena grasped her in hand in hers, interlocking their fingers.

"If it makes you feel any better," Lena whispered happily, locking eyes with Kara. "I'm nervous too."

Kara shuddered and averted her gaze from the intense blues staring back at her. She glanced down at their intertwined fingers and felt a smile pull at the corner of her lips. Maybe she could do this, after all.

With an unsteady sigh, Kara returned Lena's stare. "That does help, actually."

Lena released a breathy chuckle. "Well, I'm happy to be of service," she joked, before nudging her head in the direction of the buffet table. "Care for some food?"

Kara immediately perked up at the mention of food, and Lena noticed (if her loud laugh was anything to go by).

"Let's get you fed."

* * *

Lena chatted with one of the rich men at the gala, obviously trying to charm him into donating to L Corp for a new project she'd been planning. She had the man wrapped around her finger. He had one hand reaching for his checkbook and the other reaching for a pen. What Lena wanted, Lena got, and right now was a perfect example of the power she possessed. Kara couldn't help but feel enchanted by the woman; she reminded Kara of one of those fictional seductresses on television. It was strange to think that this was a woman who had any type of interest in Kara. Romantically, or otherwise.

Lena was way out of her league; Kara was sure she wasn't even on the same field.

After a few minutes of conversation, the rich man handed Lena a check for fifty-thousand dollars. Lena took it graciously and thanked him profusely. Between Lena and the other rich people Kara had met, Lena's gratitude was actually genuine. It made Kara's heart flutter. The man excused himself and made his way over to a woman Kara assumed to be his wife, leaving Kara and Lena alone together once again.

"I'm sorry about that, I must be the rudest date ever," Lena apologized, looking genuinely affronted by her own behavior.

Kara smiled reassuringly. "Hey, this is _your_ gala. I didn't expect you to pay attention to me all night."

Lena frowned. "But I invited you here as my date so I could do just that."

Kara blushed at the blatant honesty and found herself not being able to hold Lena's earnest gaze. The butterflies in her stomach were practically the size of eagles now. She felt them flapping more incessantly and intensely than they were just a few seconds ago.

"Do you want to get out of here?" Lena asked, her eyes twinkling with something akin to mischief.

"But, this is your event," Kara said against her better judgment. Truthfully, she wanted to hightail it out of there and never look back.

"And you're my date. Right now, there are only two things that matter to me, and that's you and your comfort." There went the eagles again. "There's a Chinese restaurant a few doors down. Interested?"

If there was a way to get to Kara's heart, it was through her stomach. Kara nodded and Lena grinned, taking Kara's hand in hers for the second time that night, and leading her out of the showroom. All eyes were on them as they left the event, but if Lena noticed, she didn't care. Kara couldn't stop the smile from forming on her face if she tried.

* * *

"Can I ask you a question?" Lena inquired as she placed her chopsticks atop her plate.

Kara, who was currently shoveling lo mein into her mouth, chewed what was already in there and swallowed, nodding for Lena to ask her question.

"What made you say yes?"

"I think what you should be asking is why you think I'd ever say no. I've had a crush on you for weeks now," Kara admitted.

Lena, to Kara's surprise, actually looked shocked by the confession. "You have?"

"I thought it was obvious."

"To be honest, I was scared that I was coming on too strong and that you only said yes to be polite."

Kara snorted, grimacing at the chunk of lo mein that flew out of her mouth. Lena chuckled, obviously amused by her terrible table manners. Kara flushed, but replied, "That night you came into Newnan's was the night my sister gave me a talk about asking you out. Just a few minutes before you approached me, she was pushing me to make the first move."

Lena smiled bashfully, her cheeks tinging pink. Kara had never seen her blush before. It was an odd sight, but one she'd hoped to be the frequent cause of.

"You were planning to ask me out that day?"

"If I could've worked up the courage to, yes."

"Are you intimidated by me?"

"Yes," Kara breathed out.

Lena frowned. "Why?"

"Because you're so suave and composed and cool, and I'm-

"Amazingly cool," Lena finished for her, smiling. "You're the coolest person I've ever met, Kara, and probably the only person I've ever felt such a connection to."

"It's probably some kind of adopted kid sixth sense or something," Kara said off-handedly, not noticing Lena's intrigued expression.

"You're adopted?"

Kara chortled and relayed an abridged version of her story to Lena, leaving out all the bits about space ships, Krypton, and Supergirl. To her delight, Lena shared her own story.

The date started with a gala, and ended with Chinese food, deep conversation, and the promise of a goodnight kiss and a second date. Kara would call this date a success.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want a chapter with the gala date, let me know. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
